La Obsesión Del Millonario
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. — ¿Por qué la dejaste entonces? —esa era una buena pregunta pero ni él mismo sabía la respuesta... decisiones que destrozan vidas... — ¡Te odio! ¡¿Te enteras! ¡Te odio! —grito mientras veía aquella escena... ilusiones que son solo eso; ilusiones... miedos que siempre estarán presentes... — No quiero una familia con nadie —sentencio con voz fría...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**

 **Ya saben que me encanta escribir y este fic lo escribí mientras estaba lejos de este mundo. Va dedicado a una amiga especial...** **Jeami Soraya,** **gracias realmente por preocuparte por mí, por esperarme y leerme. Gracias sinceramente.**

 **Es una pareja tan rara pero que me sacaba sonrisas cada que escribía de la misma. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

 **Resumen:**

— ¿Por qué la dejaste entonces? —esa era una buena pregunta pero ni él mismo sabía la respuesta... decisiones que destrozan vidas... — ¡Te odio! ¡¿Te enteras?! ¡Te odio! —grito mientras veía aquella escena... ilusiones que son solo eso; ilusiones... miedos que siempre estarán presentes... — No quiero una familia con nadie —sentencio con voz fría y es que no es que no quisiera... tenía miedo... reencuentros que nunca debieron suceder... palabras que marcan vidas... — Solo fuiste un juego, no eras mi obsesión... —mentira, era mucho más que su obsesión... sueños imposibles para ellos... — Te llaman la obsesión del millonario —detestaba ese calificativo, no era su obsesión, él decía que era la mujer de su vida... —Tú eres mi nueva obsesión... —susurro para besarla sintiendo que podía amarla o que lo intentaría como mínimo... ¿amarla a ella o amarte a ti? 

* * *

**La Obsesión Del Millonario  
**

 **Preludio**

Las lentes de las cámaras la enfocaban, de pie en el altar se encontraba perdida, no sabía a donde mirar, no sabía ni como respirar en ese momento, su amiga Tomoka corrio a su lado pero es que no podía mirar a nadie más que a aquel pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos, los ojos de todo el país estaban sobre ella en ese momento, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, eso iba a tener en ese momento, apreto de más el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos mientras temblaba — ¡Una declaración Sakuno-san! ¡Una fotografía! —todo mundo se empujaba intentando obtener una exclusiva de su fallida boda.

Los periodistas empujaron a los invitados intentando llegar a donde se encontraba, los noticieros anunciaban su desatroso destino — Al parecer la obsesión del millonario no era permanente sino... —dejo de escuchar a las mujeres que daban los espectáculos en esos noticieros que nunca más volvería a ver, la mano de su amiga la sostuvo alejandola de los animales, trastabillo con el vestido provocando que ambas cayeran, los flashes tomaron cada cuadro de esa escena, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas estaban saliendo, salieron sin saber como se detendrían, porque no sabía cuando dejaría de doler.

— Sakuno —fue su amigo Fuji quien la sostuvo en brazos para levantarla, lo cálido de su saco la hizo cerrar los ojos unos momentos intentando olvidar que el hombre de su vida la había dejado plantada y solo había dejado una nota, solo dos palabras, ninguna explicación más, algo fue colocado sobre su cuerpo y salio de ahí, la tela de aquella prenda dejo ver como los fotográfos los estaban siguiendo, el sonido de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad, la prenda fue quitada y se encontro con los ojos de su amigo Syuusuke que acaricio sus mejillas húmedas intentando consolarla pero era inevitable que dejara de llorar.

— K-Kevin... —susurro con la voz rota, estallo en sollozos, el aire le falto y cayo al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el pecho — ¡Un médico, traigan un médico! —en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad... 

* * *

La azafata le tendio una aspirana, la tomo y la castaña se alejo meneando las caderas, miro a su amigo Ryoga que leía algunas cosas en su laptop, habían pasado exactamente dos horas de que hubiera abandonado Japón — Vaya, ya es noticia nacional —alzo la mirada y se encontro con los titulares en las páginas más famosas, habían miles de fotos de Sakuno con aquel vestido de novia que siempre soño, con el que unirían sus vidas, se detuvo en una donde cayo al suelo acompañada de su dama de honor, estaba llorando, Sakuno estaba llorando, aparto el aparato y tomo una bocanada de aire, se estaba ahogando.

— ¿Estás seguro de no arrepentirte? —cerro un momento los ojos pensando en que la había destruido, en que nunca se perdonaría el haberla hecho llorar, en que nunca hablaría de esa decisión — Jamás me he arrepentido de nada —sentencio con voz clara y firme viendo la sonrisa de su amigo que solo negó con la cabeza para enfrascarse en una lectura, miro por la ventana admirando el cielo azul, en esos momentos estarían juntos, riendo, hablando sobre su futuro juntos solo que no estaba haciendo eso, no lo haría con su obsesión, deslizo una mano por el anillo de matrimonio que iba a portar la ojicaoba.

Una hermosa pieza, el de compromiso se lo quedaría obviamente la Riuzaky y nunca vería el de matrimonio, cerro la caja y la dejo caer sobre la cubitera de hielo, ahí se quedaría para siempre porque no pensaba darselo a ninguna otra mujer — Dicen que tuvo una crisis nerviosa, los más allegados declaran que se desmayo —era de suponer, nunca fue buena soportando presiones, sonrió levemente al imaginar a Osakada gritando porque no la dejaran morir y a Syuusuke diciendole que se callara porque solo molestaba a los doctores, estaría bien, era fuerte y lo iba a superar, la ayudarían a borrar ese recuerdo.

— Solo espero que no te arrepientas Kevin —ignoro a su amigo y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el asiento, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y soñar con que pudo haber sido feliz pero tuvo... miedo de crear una familia. 

* * *

Guardo la última caja de aquella etapa de su vida que siempre recordaría y que sabía le sería difícil de olvidar, apago la luz del sótano tomando entre sus manos esa cajita donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso, no se lo quedaría, no tenía porque, cerro la puerta y tomo un poco de aire, lo intentaría de alguna u otra manera — ¡Sakuno! —miro a su amiga Tomoka que le extendía algo, las llaves de su departamento puesto que se encontraba en el que había vivido un cuento de hadas, donde podía disfrutar de la obsesión de Kevin hacía ella, no se quedaría ahí, el departamento era de los dos pero no se quedaría.

Camino hasta su amiga tomando las llaves — Debes quedarte aquí, que pague por lo que te hizo —salieron de ahí cerrando la puerta, camino por el pasillo hasta el elevador, no, no se quedaría ahí, no quería nada de Kevin Smith — No quiero quedarme Tomo, no pido que me entiendas pero si que respetes mi decisión —le sentencio a su amiga entrando al ascensor y aprentando el botón del vestíbulo, cerro un momento los ojos recordando aquellas escenas que habían tenido lugar en esa estancia, escenas que se quedarían en lo más hondo de su ser, escenas que olvidaría con el paso de los días o intentaría.

— Tienes 19 años Saku, aún eres jóven, puedes conseguir a alguien más —sentencio su amiga ojicafé mientras las puertas se abrían, solto un resoplido ante aquella confesión — ¿Qué pasa si es el último? ¿Qué pasa si es el único con el que me siento así? —pregunto llamando la atención de su amiga que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil, había dejado una huella que nunca se quitaría, quiza solo con la llegada de alguien que la amará como él la había enseñado a amar... algún día tal vez sería la obsesión de otro millonario. 

* * *

Peino su cabello rubio en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, uno de sus empleados abrio la puerta anunciando a los compradores que el local estaba abierto, vender flores, le encantaban las mismas así que le encantaba su trabajo, ser la dueña de diversas florerías era sin duda alguna un trabajo de ensueño porque se dedicaba a lo que quería, les llegaban pedidos para las bodas más grandes del país y era irónico porque nunca tuvo una boda, bueno si tuvo una pero no se llevo a cabo — Riuzaky-san una llamada de Tezuka-sama —sonrió un poco mientras negaba ante aquel recado, estaba feliz.

Que Tezuka la llamara solo quería decir una cosa, quería una cena y la verdad es que también la deseaba — ¿Una llamada? —su empleada asintió así que se encamino cuando una rosa blanca fue colocada delante suyo, dio un respingo y levanto la cabeza encontrandose con la mirada afilada de cierto millonario que la miraba con adoración — T-Tezuka... —susurro sintiendo sus mejillas arder, su cabello rubio se movio cuando los dedos del castaño se deslizaron por el mismo para después deslizar sus dedos hacía su mentón para que se quedara quieta en su sitio y entonces lo sintio... un suave beso de Tezuka.

Un beso que era una redención — Buenos días princesa —se mordio el labio soltando una suave risa al escuchar como la llamaba, sinceramente le encantaba ese calificativo, le encantaba que le dijera así... nuevamente era la obsesión de un millonario pero en esta ocasión podía sentir que sería feliz, que su felicidad estaba más al alcance que antes. 

* * *

Miro el cuerpo de su prometida, era hermosa, volvio la vista a sus documentos mirando la hora en su reloj, dentro de poco aterrizaría en Japón, después de cuatro años volvía a su tierra natal, Ryoga había llegado antes así que todo estaba preparado para tener una vida cómoda en el país, termino de leer algunos documentos y cerro un momento los ojos, estaba preparado para volver, no tenía nada que temer, era lo que quería, había iniciado de nuevo — Kevin —ladeo la cabeza posando la mirada en Danitza, su prometida, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de sus días y en esa ocasión eso si sería posible.

La razón era sencilla, porque la castaña no quería una familia, solo quería una vida a su lado, un mensaje aparecio en su bandeja de entrada pero lo ignoro para prestar atención a la ojimiel que se inclino para besarlo — ¿Ayudaras con los preparativos de la boda? Di que si, aunque sea solo con las flores —no podía negarle nada así que asintió causando un coro de suaves risas de su castaña que le dio un beso casto en los labios — Lo hare, las flores serán lo mío —esta asintió abrazandolo, porque había encontrado a su nuevo sueño aunque lamentablemente... no era su obsesión en lo asboluto. 

* * *

**N/A**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo I

**N/A**

 **Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

 **La Obsesión Del Millonario  
**

 **Capítulo I  
**

— ¡Cuidado! —gimio de dolor cuando choco con una de las macetas altas terminando con un golpe en la cabeza, había sido demasiado tarde la advertencia, se llevo varios dedos a la zona afectada y gruño, se suponía que esa maceta no tenía porque estar ahí — ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Creí haber dicho que tenían que moverla —les señalo a sus empleados que la miraron con miedo, no es que fuera una jefa dura pero en ocasiones si que daba miedo o al menos eso decían ellos — ¡La movemos ya! —volvio la vista hacía la agenda que tenía entre las manos, tenía que escoger las flores de un evento caritativo y tenía una cita con el promotor del mismo.

Siguio con su camino cuando la campana sonó, ya se encargarían del cliente, entro en su oficina y solo logro ver una cabellera rubia, le dio lo mismo y cerro la puerta para caminar hasta su escritorio, dejo la agenda sobre el mismo cuando su teléfono sóno — ¡Sakuno! —alejo de golpe el aparato cuando aquel grito estallo en sus oídos, esperaba que ninguna neurona hubiera muerto — Maldición Tomo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho qué no me grites?, ¡no estoy sorda joder! —le devolvio el grito aunque más bien parecio un rugido, seguro su amiga ojicafé estaba temblando de miedo o algo pero le dio lo mismo, estaba cansada y no le apetecía escuchar gritos.

— ¡Ya sé, no me grites! Seguro estás así porque Tezuka se fue de viaje de negocios y no has tenido sexo —era oficial, le iba a arrancar la cabeza la próxima vez que la viera, dio un sonoro suspiro revolviendo su cabello rubio, solo necesitaba un momento de paz — Mi vida sexual te da lo mismo, ¿qué quieres?, tengo trabajo —espeto tomando asiento para acomodar los catalógos de flores y meterlos en un maletín, debía darse prisa sino quería llegar tarde a su cita, al menos había recordado vestir para la ocasión — ¿Por qué eres así? Antes eras más buena, ahora eres mala —seguía sin creer que fuera una adulta, no parecía una porque se quejaba.

Aspiro un poco de aire para tomar el maletín junto con la caja de pasteles que llevaría, era oficial, siempre llevaba un presente — Tengo que colgar, llama de nuevo dentro de dos horas —y dicho esto colgó para salir de su despacho acomodandose los prendedores sobre su cabello rubio — ¡Wooo jefa te ves hermosa! —y le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Syusuke que solo rió junto con los demás, le arrancaría la cabeza después, por ahora solo debía darse prisa en llegar a esa cita con el empresario... Atobe Keigo. 

* * *

Se levanto cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, gruño alejandose del cuerpo desnudo de Danitza, le había hecho el amor como siempre, desenfrenado pero se sentía diferente o al menos así lo sentía, miro el número de Keigo y maldijo — ¿Qué? —estaba de mal humor así de sencillo pero nadie parecía comprender eso porque llamaban y llamaban, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si — La encargada de las flores llega en diez minutos, ¿dónde estás?, es tu evento sino me equivoco, solo lo patrocino —miro la hora, se llevo una mano al cabello rubio para despeinarlo, se le había olvidado por completo y no podía decirselo al castaño.

— Danitza no se siente bien, no puedo dejarla sola —mintió para apretar la manija de la puerta escuchando un gruñido del otro lado de la línea, le iba a arrancar la cabeza y ya podía sentirlo — Bien —dicho esto colgó, eso no estaba bien, el evento caritativo era para encontrar una manera en que los niños de África y adultos mayores tuvieran atención médica gratuita además de construir varios hospitales de primer nivel, entro en la habitación encontrandose con la castaña que dormía plácidamente, no importaba que llegara tarde pero aún así tenía que ir, entro de prisa a la ducha, tenía que hacerlo en tiempo récord, era por un bien mayor no por él.

El agua caliente se deslizo por su cuerpo, pego su frente unos momentos a los azulejos sintiendo la calma llenar sus pulmones, había llegado hace una semana y aún no salía de casa, era como si tuviera miedo, de hecho podía decir que lo tenía, aunque fuera un poco pero no era normal, es decir, el gran Kevin Smith no podía tener miedo de nada, tomo un poco de aire terminando de ducharse para abrir la puerta corrediza, salio con pasos calmados en busca de una toalla cuando sintio unas suaves manos alrededor de su cintura y un suave beso en su hombro — Una ducha —susurro Danitza y sonrió un poco, no le iba a venir mal en lo absoluto.

La tomo de la mano para arrastrarla dentro de la ducha sintiendo como temblaba, con Sakuno eran pocas veces en las cuales había intimado, no porque no quisiera sino porque la cobriza tenía miedo y... exacto, no debía estar pensando en la misma, era pasado y el pasado debía quedarse justo ahí, beso los labios con sabor a melón y se perdio en todo lo que su prometida le otorgaba... solo tenía que pedir perdón y aquel peso invisible se desvanecería, entonces comenzaría a buscarla para hablar con ella, si, eso haría. 

* * *

— No tengo idea de que flores quiere ese infeliz —refunfuño el castaño delante suyo, parecía un pequeño niño mientras pasaba las hojas del catalógo que le había extendido, llevaba ahí una hora y el hombre aún no se decidía por ninguna flor, estaba comenzando a estresarse en todo el sentido de la palabra — Narcisos —concluyo viendo directamente al hombre que alzo la mirada para verla, acomodo su cabello rubio en un moño para caminar hasta donde estaba, hojeo las páginas y se detuvo en una hermosa flor para señalarla con el dedo, Atobe la miro y se quedo pensando — Me gusta, si usted lo dice entonces si —vaya, era una magnífica decisión.

Tomo el lápiz para hacer una nota además de agregarle algunas rosas y crisantemos, se verían estupendos, cerro el cuaderno y tomo asiento de nuevo — ¿Cuándo las desea y en dónde? ¿Entrega personal o alguien de su compañía irá personalmente? —el castaño solto un suspiro exasperado, el hombre no tenía idea de nada de su evento y eso si que era una sorpresa, se suponía que era el presidente del mismo — Creo que eso se lo respondera el presidente, yo soy el representante de los patrocinadores, así que no tengo idea alguna de nada —solto un suspiro de cansancio, la cabeza seguía doliendole y ahora tenía que agregarle esto.

— Bien, el teléfono de su presidente, me comunicare con él en unas horas —se levanto y el castaño le extendio una tarjeta, tomo la misma sin mirarla para guardarla en su maletín, se levanto y noto la mirada de este sobre su cuerpo, antes podía ser tímida pero ahora no lo era, le encantaba demasiado saber que despertaba sentimientos en los hombres — ¿Es soltera? —vaya, iba directo al punto y eso le saco una leve sonrisa, encarno una ceja ante la pregunta causando una sonrisa en los labios de Atobe — Mi vida privada no esta a discusión, es hora de que me marche, disfrute de los pastelitos —sujeto el maletín y se encamino hacía la puerta.

Era hora de marcharse — Me encantaría invitarla a salir —se detuvo y giro el rostro, le sonrió al hombre que parecía desnudarla con la mirada pero negó con la cabeza, no tenía una relación fija con Tezuka pero no le apetecía escuchar su discurso posesivo de momento — Lo siento, tengo pareja, un gusto conocerlo Atobe-san —salio y cerro detrás de si la puerta, camino directo al elevador, el otro sonó pero entro en el que le correspondía soltando el aire, los tacones la estaban matando pero se había acostumbrado a esa manera de vestir aunque de vez en cuando vestía informalmente, si... había cambiado demasiado. 

* * *

Entro en la oficina de Atobe viendo como tomaba asiento en su silla, todo un presidente empresarial — Llegas tarde —sentencio con voz clara, ya lo sabía, intento llegar antes pero una tercer ronda no le parecio tan descabellada así que quiza por eso tardo demasiado — Lo siento —el castaño le arrojo unos papeles sin mediar palabra alguna, en verdad estaba furioso, tomo asiento delante suyo tomando los documentos — Si no te interesa el proyecto entonces dejaselo a una persona que si deseé ayudar, por lo visto tú no lo deseas tanto —apreto los papeles molesto para enfocar la vista en su amigo que no lo miraba pero si parecía más que enojado.

— Deseo el proyecto, de lo contrario no hubiera pedido financiamiento —arremetio más que furioso, por fin su amigo lo miro y lo que encontro fue cólera, no le gusto que hubiera faltado — No soy el primero que lo dice, lo apuesto, nunca has hecho algo bien, si, ganas dinero pero siempre dejas que otras personas terminen lo que empiezas, apoye este proyecto junto con mis colegas teniendo la esperanza de que emplearías todo tu tiempo en esto y no lo estás haciendo en lo absoluto —en verdad estaba más que furioso, lo había visto tantas veces furioso pero en esa ocasión había algo más, quiza estaba decepcionado porque no lo hacía bien.

Se mordio el labio suspirando un poco — Antes no eras así y no tengo la menor idea de que ha cambiado pero solo lo dire una vez, irás a la florería, hablaras con la encargada y te empezaras a hacer cargo Kevin, no estoy dispuesto a limpiar tu basura, no soy como los otros, ¿entendiste?, dilo porque si no es así ahora mismo terminamos esto y el proyecto lo seguire llevando solo —lo estaban regañando como a un pequeño niño y lo peor es que no podía quejarse en lo más mínimo porque tenía demasiada razón la verdad — Terminare el proyecto —tomo las hojas para colocarse de pie, había terminado la reunión o la regañiza mejor dicho.

— Kevin, se que se debe a ella, no es mi asunto pero creo que debes plantarte el madurar y buscarla para pedirle una disculpa o como mínimo olvidala, ella lo merece y tú también —salio de ahí sin contestar, no tenía nada que decir, en lo absoluto, una vez cerro la puerta camino al elevador, todo era tan confuso, la había olvidado o eso quería creer, Sakuno tenía que formar parte de su pasado pero... al mismo tiempo no deseaba que fuera así. 

* * *

— Acepta el fax, comunícate con el presidente de esta compañía, informale de las flores que ofrecimos, encargate del asunto, es tarde y quiero descansar —colgó una vez mando el fax, su departamento se sentía un poco vacío sin Tezuka merodeando llamando su atención, se había ido de viaje y ni siquiera le había avisado, lo peor del asunto era eso, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, tomo el mismo y sonrió cuando miro el número de quien estaba pensando, era un mensaje, abrio el archivo, una foto, vaya, se estaba divirtiendo al parecer y demasiado bien por lo que veía, era consciente de que las mujeres que lo frecuentaban la odiaban.

No era tonta y sabía a la perfección que no la querían porque era la obsesión del millonario Tezuka, al menos eso decía el círculo social en el que se movían, ladeo la cabeza para borrar ese mensaje, seguro que habían tomado su celular y ni se había dado cuenta, camino hasta la cocina dispuesta a cocinar algo cuando su celular sonó de nuevo, tomo el mismo viendo el número de su asistente — ¿Qué? —gruño tomando los sartenes para comenzar a preparar su cena, no le apetecía en lo absoluto hablar de trabajo, solo quería cenar, beber un poco de chocolate y dormir hasta el día siguiente, no estaba pidiendo demasiado sinceramente o eso creía.

— Sakuno-san, el presidente de esa compañía quiere hablar con usted, esta en la otra línea —primero el tipo no iba, segundo era que no deseaba ayudar a esos niños, sinceramente jamás pensó que ganaría tanto dinero con las florerías que tenía, quiza porque era la mejor en cultivarlas junto con un equipo preparado pero apoyaba muchas obras benéficas así que era horrible que alguien no le diera la importancia necesaria — Hazte cargo, si llamas de nuevo con ese asunto te despido —colgó para dejar el celular sobre la estufa, comenzo a cocinar con calma, por lo general cocinaba para dos pero no en ese momento, extrañamente se sentía vacía.

Nunca lo iba a admitir pero Tezuka faltaba en su ecuación, estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlo a su lado que era extraño, dio un sonoro suspiro y se llevo varios dedos a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, tomo entre sus dedos ese anillo que marcaría una etapa de su vida que siempre añoro, no se lo había quitado en todo ese tiempo y no quería hacerlo en lo más mínimo, no porque lo siguiera amando sino que porque eso le recordaba que los hombres eran malos, que nunca cumplían lo que decían y era por eso que había tomado la decisión de no amar a nadie, de no ser... la obsesión de nadie más. 

* * *

Maldijo de nueva cuenta cuando escucho el discurso de la asistente de esa tipa que no quería contestarle el teléfono, iba a comenzar a maldecir a cualquier persona sinceramente — La dirección, dame su maldita dirección —gruño revolviendo su cabello, quería demostrarle a Atobe que era responsable, que por nada del mundo iba a ser el niño de siempre, no lo era y punto — N-No puedo —golpeo el volante de su auto mientras se sentía cada vez más frustrado, estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a alguien si debía ser sincero — Dame la dirección ahora —hablo con voz clara y firme porque por supuesto que pensaba obtenerla a la de ya y punto.

Escucho la dirección y después colgó, emprendio la marcha fijandose en que el domicilio no estaba demasiado lejos, Danitza lo esperaba y estaba frustrado, solo tenía que ir donde la mujer esa, decirle que quería revisar las flores de nuevo, un apretón de manos, negocio cerrado y de vuelta a casa, así de sencillo, giro a la derecha cuando el GPS se lo indico, reviso por si algún carro pasaba pero no, suerte tenía, reviso cuidadosamente la zona encontrandose con que era opulenta, no esperaba que el tener una cadena de florerías diera grandes frutos pero al parecer si que era así, entro en algunas calles hasta que llego a su destino, no estaba tan lejos.

Estaciono el auto con cuidado viendo que habían más aparcados en la acera, seguro ejecutivos que volvían a casa de prisa para continuar con su labor, bajo del auto mirando el número del apartamento, entro en el vestíbulo llamando la atención del portero que lo saludo con una sonrisa, viajo al elevador pero al parecer estaba en reparación así que decidio subir las escaleras cuando alguien venía bajando, choco con esa persona provocando que trastabillara y terminara golpeandose con la baranda — Lo siento —era una mujer rubia que hizo una torpe reverencia y apresuro el paso, decidio ignorarla para seguir subiendo pero entonces su teléfono sonó.

Miro el número de su prometida y gruño molesto, al parecer todo mundo había confabulado para joderlo en el mismo momento, tomo aire cuando escucho el sonido de tacones en el vestíbulo — Riuzaky-san, tiene correspondencia —se congelo con el celular en su oído, ¿había escuchado bien?, bajo los pocos escalones que había subido y vio a una mujer rubia vestida en un traje de mujer al parecer de seda, la falda que usaba llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y se amoldaba a sus caderas, solo usaba una blusa arremangada un poco más abajo de las muñecas pero era rubia, no cobriza, no era, subio de nuevo para colgar cuando Danitza no contesto.

Subio un poco más y escucho el sonido de tacones detrás, solo debía darse prisa para volver con su prometida antes de que hiciera una escena o algo así. 

* * *

Salio del edificio después de tomar su correspondencia, tenía que ir a algún lugar cuanto antes, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, para alejar los demonios del pasado cuanto antes — ¿Ryoma? —tomo entre sus manos el sobre con el nombre de su... ex amante, era extraño que le escribiera aún cuando estaba en América, seguro no era algo importante, se encogio de hombros y subio a su auto, cerro la puerta y dejo la carta en el asiento de copiloto, emprendio la marcha cuando se dio cuenta de que un idiota se había estacionado delante suyo y demasiado pegado, solto un gruñido para salir de ahí sin estropear el auto aunque no le faltaban ánimos de hacerlo.

Emprendio la marcha cuando comenzo a llover un poco, aún así necesitaba ir a ese lugar, se detuvo cuando estuvo la señal, no venía auto alguno así que decidido leer la carta, se sorprendio cuando noto solo una palabra, "volveré", bufo dejando el sobre a un lado, era demasiado tonto o mejor dicho de pocas palabras su querido amante, volvio la vista a la carretera para seguir conduciento encendiendo los parabrisas, doblo a la derecha cuando sintio un bache, eso iba de mal en peor, tenía que tener cuidado, se detuvo ante la señal de STOP viendo que pocos autos transitaban, seguro se debía a la lluvia, todo mundo tenía miedo de tener un accidente.

Paso el tope cuando sintio que alguien chocaba la parte trasera de su auto provocando que las llantas patinaran debido a la lluvia, maniobro intentanto no chocar contra un poste o lo que fuera pero al final si que sucedio, la bolsa de aire se abrio y gimio de dolor cuando sintio un golpe en la ceja derecha, iba a matar a alguien, su auto había chocado con un árbol y agradecía que nada malo le hubiera pasado, vio los faros del coche que la había chocado y gruño, abrio la puerta pateando la bolsa de aire y dandole manotazos puesto que esas cosas lastimaban más de lo que ayudaban, la lluvia mojo de inmediato su cuerpo pero le dio lo mismo.

Una persona bajo del otro auto y alejo su cabello mojado intentando enfocar su vista — ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede maldita bestia?! ¡Juro por todo lo que tengo que arrancare tu cabeza con mis propias manos y... —toda palabra quedo atorada en su garganta cuando vio a aquella figura que se cubría los ojos con una de sus manos para verla, sus miradas chocaron y entonces supo en ese mismo momento que no era un reencuentro, no, no lo era... era el infierno en persona.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo II

**N/A**

 **Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

 **La Obsesión Del Millonario  
**

 **Capítulo II  
**

— Auu, eso duele maldita sea, ¡deje de ser una carnicera joder! —era increíble estar escuchando los gritos de Sakuno quien nunca era sacada de quicio, quien siempre estaba feliz, tímida, quien respetaba pero ahora — ¡Joder, me esta lastimando! —si, justo ahora estaba viendo a alguien que era una perfecta desconocida empezando por el cabello rubio que usaba, no era cobrizo, era rubio — ¡Por fin! —vio salir a la enfermera que gruñía por lo bajo, entro en la pequeña habitación descorriendo las cortinas viendo una gasa en la ceja derecha mientras refunfuñaba quien sabe que cosas, había cambiado más de lo que esperaba.

Se mordió el labio para dejarse ver encontrándose con una mirada de indiferencia — ¡Sakuno! —escucharon un grito y entonces lo vio, Fuji, el amigo inseparable de la ahora rubia que levanto las manos para que no la abrazara, era totalmente arisca ahora — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde te lastimaste? ¿Tomaste las pastillas? —las tres primeras preguntas las aceptaba pero la última le causo una curiosidad increíble, el castaño parecía no haber notado su presencia y lo agradecía — Estoy bien, un idiota choco mi auto, no fue nada y si, me tome las pastillas, estoy bien Fuji —aseguro mientras lo miraba como si nada.

Esperaba golpes o algo pero nada, no había nada — ¿A quién ves? ¿Dónde esta el idi... —si, por fin se dio cuenta de su prescencia y no era agradable en lo más mínimo si debía ser sincero porque seguro iba a estrellar su puño en su rostro y eso no le apetecía — Olvídalo Fuji, solo paga la factura porque no traigo mi billetera, necesito descansar —su voz sonaba tranquila que le daba un poco de rabia el ver como no le afectaba en lo más mínimo — Espera aquí —lo vio alejarse aunque le lanzaba puñales a lo lejos, no esperaba menos cuando la había herido horrible, era consciente de ello, no era necesario que lo recordaran.

— Cambiaste —comento como si nada viendo que enfocaba su mirada en la suya, sus ojos caoba lo miraban con odio, era casi imperceptible pero lo sabía, después de todo muchas veces se perdió en esos ojos — Tu opinión ni me va ni me viene Smith, si me disculpas, tengo que llegar a casa y dormir —señalo colocándose de pie y entonces fue cuando lo vio, usaba un traje que nunca espero verle, la camisa se adhería a su cuerpo después de que se mojara así que sin dudarlo se quito el saco caminando hasta donde estaba pero su mano fue más rápida al apartarlo de un manotazo... no quería nada suyo al parecer.

* * *

Quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, ¿cómo se atrevía a ser un caballero?, era un imbécil, eso era, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, tenía frío pero no lo admitiría — ¿Por qué tan arisca? Que yo recuerde te encantaba vestir mis camisas y sacos —sentencio con la voz fría, le dedico una sonrisa torcida mientras apartaba su mano como si su contacto quemara y de hecho era así — Y me encanta vestir prendas de hombres pero... de hombres que me satisfacen y tú estas muy por debajo de mis niveles —disfruto de su estupefacción para caminar hasta donde estaba Fuji que coloco de inmediato su abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo.

No miro atrás en ningún momento, caminaron al elevador cuando el sonido del celular de su amigo sonó — ¿Bueno? ¡Ah, si, te recuerdo! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —lo vio alejarse un poco y suspiro frustrada, solo quería volver a casa porque no tenía coche, necesitaba una buena ducha y dormir, su suerte iba de mal en peor porque entro el maldito infeliz al ascensor, gruño molesta apartándose de inmediato, la vida si que era una maldita al permitir que volvieran a estar juntos — ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? —lo vio apretar un botón y golpeo con el pie una de las paredes intentando llamar la atención de Fuji pero nada, la ignoraba muy bien.

Anoto en su agenda el golpearlo después — No me apetece respirar el mismo aire que una basura como tú y te agradecería que no digas más, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo —espeto golpeando con su otro pie una de las paredes del elevador deseando que la cosa se moviera con más rapidez, estaba cansada en todo el sentido de la palabra y el volver a verlo no era nada bueno — ¿Aún duele? —señalo su ceja pero sabía que no se refería a eso, nunca le iba a preguntar directamente por esa herida hecha hace cuatro años, lo ignoro esperando a que se callara porque no deseaba escucharlo, quería olvidarlo a la de ya.

Olvidarlo bien y definitivamente, las puertas se abrieron y salio de prisa escuchando sus pasos, camino hasta el auto de Fuji queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes — Maldices a la gente, golpeas paredes de ascensores, me ignoras y ofendes, has cambiado mucho... pareces una gata a la que le arrebataron su leche —y eso fue todo, giro el cuerpo y justo antes de golpearlo la mano de Fuji detuvo la suya en el aire para que no cometiera alguna locura y se lo agradecía, no le apetecía meterse de nuevo con la persona que aún odiaba y que por desgracia... aún amaba.

* * *

Parecía apunto de querer matarlo y la entendía sinceramente, la había dañado demasiado — Vamos, entra al auto —le pidió Fuji a la cobriza viendo como esta solo asentía soltándose de su agarre para caminar al vehículo, lo miro y entonces se quedo helado cuando lo vio con un odio puro, habían sido buenos amigos pero ahora no había nada — Solo lo diré una vez, aléjate de ella, que este encuentro quede hasta aquí, si te veo cerca de su persona juro que te acabare con mis propias manos —sentencio con dureza y sonrió de lado al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza como no creyendo lo que acababa de decirle, lo estaba amenazando.

— ¿Es una advertencia? —Fuji acomodo su cabello en un gesto airado y tomo aire, estaba en verdad furioso — No necesita estrés en su vida, por sino lo sabes toma medicamentos para situaciones como esas porque alguien, mejor dicho, un bastardo la traumo de por vida generando que tuviera ataques de pánico y pesadillas, lo repito de nuevo, aléjate de Sakuno o seré yo el menor de tus problemas —lo vio darse la vuelta y gruño molesto, no tenía derecho alguno a decirle que se alejara de la rubia, en lo absoluto, no lo haría, tenía que disculparse y eso haría, no en ese momento pero ya sería después, era el fin de la discusión.

Abordo su auto sintiendo un ardor en el pecho, la había traumado de por vida, lo sabía, Ryoga se lo había advertido pero tenía tanto miedo que solo, solo quizo irse de ahí cuanto antes, esa era la verdad — Maldición —gruño mientras comenzaba con su camino para llegar a casa, no necesitaba problemas con Danitza, realmente no le apetecía escuchar como le decía cientos y cientos de cosas sobre sus supuestas infidelidades, marco su número maniobrando en el tráfico — ¿Por qué me llamas hasta ahora? ¡Eres un tonto! —y ahí estaban las quejas del día, la cabeza le punzaba después del reencuentro con Sakuno, era mucho.

Había sido mucho para un solo día — Tenía trabajo pendiente, voy a casa, no llores, te amo ¿de acuerdo? —escucho sus sollozos y se sintió la peor persona del mundo porque justo eso era pero entonces lo vio, una imagen, de Sakuno, en una ocasión que la había hecho llorar, el día en que tuvieron miedo de que estuviera embarazada, no recordaba muy bien que le había dicho pero la hizo llorar, dio un giro rápido cuando casi chocaba con alguien, agradecía que su auto solo tuviera una pequeña abolladura pero ese no era el caso, sus llantos eran diferentes y el que calaba más hondo era... el de Riuzaky Sakuno.

* * *

Pensaba acomodarse en su cama cuando alguien toco su puerta con furia, gruño ante el sonido insistente — ¡Ya van! —maldijo cuando choco contra uno de los sillones, le iban a derribar la puerta, abrió sin mirar y entonces lo vio, estaba ahí, goteando de agua, respiraba con dificultad, se sostenía a penas del marco de la puerta — ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —no quería temblar pero su sola presencia le causaba un miedo increíble, antes de procesar algo más este la tomo de la muñeca, intento soltarse pero aplico más fuerza, en un movimiento rápido la tomo de las caderas para alzarla y cargarla sobre su hombro como si no pesara.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —pataleo intentando que la bajara mientras daba golpes en su espalda para que la soltara pero no la tomaba en cuenta, bajaron escaleras y se aferro de los barandales — ¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude! ¡Suéltame, esto es secuestro maldito infeliz! —le gritoneó pero solo siguió bajando las escaleras, como último recurso lo golpeo con la rodilla en el abdomen intentando que con eso la soltara — ¡Maldita sea, solo quédate quieta! —gruño llegando por fin a la recepción, no había nadie y eso era malo, muy malo, la saco así del edificio y tembló de frío cuando las gotas mojaron su cuerpo, era un maldito.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta de algo y fue aventada hacía el interior de un auto, antes de hacer algo más la puerta fue cerrada y en menos de cinco segundos el rubio ya estaba dentro — Vamos a ir a un lugar y seras buena niña —le pidió mirándola con esos ojos azul-grisáceo que tanto le habían encantado en el pasado, intento darle una manta pero de inmediato le dedico una mirada de muerte — No quiero nada que ver contigo, ¿por qué no entiendes eso?, ¿qué diablos quieres de mí? —estaba harta y solo quería estar en su cama, no quería recordar épocas pasadas, no tenía aún el valor para verlo directamente a la cara.

Aún era esa niña asustada en parte — Solo quiero una cosa de ti —señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y entonces lo comprendió todo, soltó una risa irónica deteniendo su mano antes de que conduciera, era un estúpido, aún después de cuatro años seguía teniendo poder sobre ella — Lo olvide, ¿entiendes?, ese día quedo tan dentro de aquí que no mereció ni una lágrima, ¿quieres mi perdón?, ¿eso quieres?, lo tienes porque nunca significo nada ese día —siseo abriendo la puerta del auto para salir de ahí, quería llorar, quería golpearlo pero como siempre... fingió que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del auto para seguirla, la detuvo por la muñeca para detenerla antes de que entrara al edificio — ¡¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?! ¡No quiero eso maldita ignorante! —estaba fuera de sus casillas, si, lo admitía, quería eso al principio pero ahora no era eso, era solo que estaba intentando por todos los medios decirle algo, explicarle el porque no había llegado ese día — No me insultes, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, vete, entiende que no quiero nada que ver contigo, ¡lárgate! —se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando pero estaba desesperado por hacerla entender o como mínimo intentar que entendiera.

La detuvo de nuevo por el antebrazo viendo como se removía en sus brazos — No lo olvidaste, te conozco, se todo de ti Sakuno, no olvidaste ese día, aún te persigue es por eso que tienes ataques de pánico, ese día te marco lo quieras o no, ¡no me olvidaste! —la estrello contra la pared más cercana mientras el agua recorría ambos cuerpos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se estaban mirando con furia, con dolor, con confusión, con una mezcla de sentimientos que calaba hondo en cada uno porque se estaban encarando después de tanto tiempo, las máscaras tenían que caer de alguna manera, esa era la verdad justo ahí.

— Tienes tres para soltarme o juro que no respondo —no sería fácil y lo sabía, no se iba a mostrar de buenas a primeras, lo sabía a la perfección — No, no pienso alejarme —Sakuno intento golpearlo pero fue más rápido al estrellarla de nuevo contra la pared escuchando un leve quejido mientras la besaba, si, la estaba besando, la rubia se removió para que la soltara pero no se lo permitió en lo absoluto al sostener con fuerza su nuca, la atrajo tan cerca que sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por la lluvia que caía, era casi de madrugada pero le daba lo mismo porque solo quería seguir pegado a sus labios y justo eso iba a hacer.

Devoro esos labios con sabor a canela de una manera desquiciante, la rubia intentaba apartarlo pero se estaba rindiendo, lo sentía de esa manera así que la levanto haciendo que inevitablemente enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas, mordió sus labios para besarla como se debía recibiendo ya débiles golpes de parte de la ojicaoba que gimió sin poder contenerse cuando su mano rozo su espalda, usaba una pijama nada conservadora y en lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era pensar en las maneras de quitársela porque quería verla desnuda como antes, disfrutarla, hacerle el amor... eso quería hacer.

* * *

Eso estaba mal, tenía que poner un alto o algo así pero su cuerpo no respondía en lo más mínimo, gimió cuando la pego más a su cuerpo, el beso se corto y su cabeza choco contra la pared para que Kevin pudiera morder su cuello a su antojo, todo paso demasiado rápido, entre pasos torpes entraron a recepción, el ambiente templado de ahí le erizo la piel pero el ojiazul-grisáceo siguió con su camino para arrastrarla hasta su departamento, las escaleras fueron subidas en segundos y la puerta fue empujada para ser cerrada, para encerrar ese secreto que los lastimaría más de lo que ya estaban o les haría bien de alguna manera.

Trastabillaron con el sofá de la sala y soltó una suave risa, la cama fue lo siguiente que sintió su cuerpo frío — Sakuno —susurro sobre sus labios para besar su cuello descendiendo por su hombro derecho, su cabeza golpeo la superficie blanda cuando la mordió, eso era demasiado, su cuerpo reaccionaba como siempre, con avidez, con locura, el polerón del pijama fue aventado a algún lugar y sus manos se posaron en su cuerpo tocando todo a su paso, eso era demasiado — ¡Kevin! —gimió cuando sintió esa sensación de electricidad que la recorrió en cada ocasión que hubieran estado juntos, tenía que detenerse y lo sabía.

Era momento que la magia acabara — Shhh, tranquila nena —¡¿nena?!, siempre la llamaba así y sin poder evitarlo se pregunto si solo la llamaba así a ella o había alguien más pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando lo vio desnudo, era justo como en aquellos tiempos, cuando podía ser la mujer más feliz en sus brazos, solo que ahora no se sonrojaba, no tartamudeaba, no era tímida, ahora era todo lo contrario y quería que fuera así — Sakuno —la llamo con suavidad y lo miro, un suave beso fue dado en sus labios al tiempo que entraba poco a poco en su cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros mientras él gemía, lo había extrañado.

Lo admitía, lo había echado tanto de menos, sus piernas se enrollaron en su cintura mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo, eso no debía de haber pasado, no tenía porque estar sucediendo, tenía que haberlo detenido antes de que empezara pero no quería detenerse, los movimientos la volvieron loca en todo el sentido de la palabra, los gemidos, jadeos y gritos que salían de sus labios debían ser pecados porque sabía que el infierno era en lo que estaba, no tenía porque estar de esa manera tan íntima con la persona que la había lastimado, que la había roto, no debía estar con la persona que una vez la llamo... obsesión.

* * *

La marco con su semilla mientras mordía su hombro con fuerza, había sido demasiado, ni siquiera con Danitza lo había sentido, eso estaba mal, la miro a los ojos notando que estaba adormecida, en cualquier momento se iba a dormir — ¿E-Es un sueño? —susurro respirando poco a poco con más calma, condujo una de sus manos hacía su frente y se sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de fiebre, salio de su cuerpo para admirarla, era una obra de arte en todo el sentido de la palabra, con cuidado comenzó a vestirla, trazo con sus dedos un camino por su cuerpo, su piel seguía siendo igual de blanca, de suave.

Le coloco el polerón con gestos suaves para no despertarla, beso su frente con ternura para levantarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse, no podía quedarse, era necesario irse, la miro de nueva cuenta cuando algo llamo su atención, no la había desnudado de la cintura hacía arriba por mucho que quisiera marcarla puesto que todo había sido rápido, usaba un collar o algo así, se mordió el labio por su curiosidad pero sin importarle nada tomo aquella cadena en sus manos y retrocedió asustado, era el anillo, ese anillo de compromiso, sintió un leve mareo y dejo caer el collar respirando con agitación, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía.

No lo había olvidado, lo llevaba con ella, con manos temblorosas acomodaba el collar en su lugar, no quería darle más problemas, se aparto cuando se removió en busca de calor así que la cubrió con los edredones para salir de la habitación de prisa, tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes, abrió la puerta y salio sin mirar atrás, eso no estaba bien, era mucho que procesar, que tenía ataques de pánico por su culpa, que tenía pesadillas, que tomaba medicamentos, que usaba el anillo como collar, que se había acostado de nuevo con ella, iba a volverse loco en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya podía sentirlo, no tenía que volver a verla nunca más.

Si, justo eso, no volver a cruzar su camino con el de la rubia, hacer como si ese encuentro hubiera sido capaz, solo eso, abordo el auto sin importarle si estaba empapado o no, golpeo su frente contra el volante queriendo matarse — Joder —maldijo lleno de sentimientos mezclados, vio como un auto se estacionaba delante suyo con cuidado, bajo el conductor con una sombrilla y entonces vio a una figura castaña bajar del vehículo, lo reconoció de inmediato, Tezuka Kunimitsu, un millonario que era algo así como su competencia porque obviamente él tenía más éxito pero eso no era su culpa, lo vio ingresar al edificio de Sakuno.

Su curiosidad creció un poco pero no, no había manera alguna en que esos dos se conocieran y si fuera así, ¿cuál sería el problema?, no eran nada, solo era su pasado y nunca más volvería a cruzarse en su camino... exacto, así de sencillo eran las cosas.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
